Red Or Black Roses?
by Maymist
Summary: May gets into a parallel world and she doesn't know at first. She meets Drew there and he tells her that they have been a couple. When she leaves to go back to her world, she wonders if Drew loves her in her world. Since both worlds are opposites.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

She felt her shoes scratching against the fragile ice. Along side with her Ice Pokemon besides her, gleaming it's dark blue eyes into the crystals that surrounded them. As they walked, the girl breathed heavily due to the temperature. Even seeing her own frozen breath. The brunette hair girl put her hands in her pockets, hearing _even _her own breathing whispering something to her. She wore a very long fuzzy looking pink coat, that seemed like a long tight dress, that went passed her knees. With white fluff at the end of her coat, end of her sleeves and white fluff surround the top of her hood. Brown mittens were placed neatly on her hands. Along with her wearing short pink boots. A tan colored long ribbon, tied around her waist. And of course_.... _Placed on her head was a_ white_ and _green_ bandanna.

Both came to a stop as they saw two ways of exiting this heck of a cave known as the _Ice Path._ One exit was on the _left... _One exit was on the _right... _The female Pokemon Coordinator stood strong as she was about to make a decision. Her Pokemon titled it's head towards her direction. She turned her head to her confused Pokemon. _" _Where shall we go Glaceon?_" _She whispered, breathing heavily. It's dark blue eyes stared into her sapphire eyes. Biting her lip, she raised an eye brow. _" _Not going to answer, huh? Well we need to get to the Grand Festival in Black Thorn City soon._" _She muttered.

_" _Fine, we'll go this way. I suppose_..." _She said unaware of herself. This girl always loved taking risks, she was a famous Pokemon Coordinator with a kind and somewhat naive personality. Her name was _May..._

_" _Come on Glaceon_..." _May muttered. She started to walk towards the _left _side of the exit, as her Glaceon stood there.

The brunette hair girl turned around concerned, _" _Come on Glaceon_..." _

Her Pokemon hesitated, shaking it's head.

She frowned, _" _What's wrong? Everything will be okay. _" _

The Ice Pokemon sighed as it started to walk May's direction. A smile appeared on her face, while both of them headed in the _left _exit. Suddenly a bright light had blinded both of them. It was a bright white light and all they could see was white, nothing more. Both of them winced and closed their eyes forcefully, as they felt wind rush through them. A mysterious whispered roamed through May's ears and it then came to a stop.

The two both opened their eyes carefully and slowly. May's sapphire eyes scanned through what she saw. Simply, she saw Black Thorn City. She giggled looking at her Pokemon. _" _See? Nothing to worry about. It was probably just the snow. _" _

The sun was shining on the town as snow was on the roofs of houses and buildings. While there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Adjusting her hands on her hips, a smile with convenience planted on May's face.

_" _Let's go, Glaceon!_" _May smirked running down a hill to the Pokemon Center.

Glaceon followed it's Trainer to the center. While they both walked in, May peered her eyes over this little boy that was healing his Pokemon. She saw that Nurse Joy had infuriated eyes. _" _Your Pokemon are better now! NOW GET OUT!_" _She yelled at the boy. He timidly sprinted out of the center. The brunette winced at seeing this scene. _" _I've never seen any Nurse Joy's act like this_..." _May whispered frowning as she sat down at the table. Her Glaceon sat on her lap.

Nurse Joy glared at May, _" _Get your Pokemon inside your Poke Ball! NOW!_" _She yelled.

May timidly blinked and returned her Pokemon. _W-What's going on here? Maybe something did happen... _She put her hand to her chin nervously.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and someones lips brushed against her cheek. _" _It's nice to see you again_..." _A male voice whispered. May's eyes widen as she blushed a crimson color. Feeling her heart beat faster and faster. _" _D-Drew?_" _May questioned nervously.

He smirked, _" _Yes?_" _

_" _W-What are you doing_..._?!_" _May blushed.

His emerald eyes locked with her eyes. He titled her chin up, so it would be higher to his face. The brunette timidly looked at Drew with confusion and nervousness. _" _W-What are you-_" _He suddenly brushed his lips against hers. His lips motioned with hers. May's eyes widen, while her face went entirely neon red. The green hair boy suddenly slid his tongue in her mouth, exploring every inch of her mouth. May closed her eyes scared while blushing and tried to struggle. He held her by the waist tightly. After struggling for a few moments, May had finally gave in and returned the kiss. Drew smiled as he had stop and let May gasp for air. She panted.

_" _W-Why_..._?! D_..._Did you do that_..._?!_" _She blushed timidly, covering her mouth.

Drew blinked. _" _What do you mean May? We've been going out since you lost your very first Pokemon Contest._" _

_" _W-What? S-Since when?!_" _Her face was almost redder than a tomato.

The green hair boy raised an eye brow, _" _Are you okay May?_" _

He slid his arm around her as he sat next to her. The brunette looked away, as she knew that her face was neon red again. _" _I-I don't know_..." _

Her eyes trembled looking the other way. _F-First Nurse Joy... And now D-Drew? What's going on...? _The confused girl thought nervously.

_" _Hey Hun!_" _A voice from the distance called.

It was Harley, carrying a basket of cookies.

_" _Hi May. How are you?_" _He smiled.

_" _Uh_... _G_..._Good_..." _May spoke nervously.

_" _Here have a cookie. _" _Harley giggled.

The brunette shook her head.

_" _What about you Drew?_" _Harley asked.

The emerald hair boy shrugged. _" _Sure._" _

Drew took the cookie and ate it.

May gasped in shock and confusion. _" _D-Drew being nice to Harley?! Harley being nice?! What's going on here?!_" _May screamed.

The two males blinked.

_" _May_..._? What's wrong with you?_" _Drew questioned.

_" _I-I don't know! But everything is wrong!_" _She yelled.

_" _Well_... _I'll leave you two alone_... _Bye!_" _Harley sang as he ran out of the Pokemon Center.

May sighed, as Drew frowned. He held her closer to his chest. _" _May_... _What's wrong? We were suppose to go to the movies after the Grand Festival tonight_...." _May looked at him. _"_ B-But we never were dating_... _W_..._We were always rivals_... _I just don't understand_..." _She looked down in depression. He rubbed her back as she blushed. _" _Why are you trembling?_" _He asked. _" _I_..._I'm nervous I guess!_" _She stated as a blush of pink kept scattering all over her face.

He smirked, _" _Well of course_... _I mean look at me._" _He chuckled.

The brunette gave an annoyed expression. _" _At least your still cocky_..." _She muttered.

They both laughed and then suddenly May stopped and looked at Drew with serious eyes. _" _I never thought_... _You would ever like me_..." _She looked down blushing. She suddenly sprang out and brushed her lips against Drew's. You could tell Drew was smirking as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Suddenly, they felt like someone was watching them. _" _NO KISSING IN MY POKEMON CENTER!!_" _Nurse Joy screamed. She grabbed the two lovers by the ear and threw them out of the building. Both of them slammed to the ground.

_" _May_... _Are you okay?_" _Drew asked, as they were facing each other on the ground.

She winked at him and hugged him. _" _Of course I am_..." _

He smirked and hugged her back, _" _You do realize were on the ground right? And other people are watching us_..._?_" _

May's eyes widen as she squeaked and they both got up. _" _I-I_"_

Drew suddenly held her hand while May looked at him innocently blushing. He smiled at her, with a special gleam in those emerald eyes. His smile to her made her feel like her heart would stop, knowing that his smile meant that she was his forever. She blushed smiling, as she snuggled into his chest.

_" _Hey! Girl!!_" _Said an old male voice.

_" _Yeah?_" _May asked innocently.

_" _You don't belong here! This is a parallel world! You must go back to your own world right now!_" _He yelled at her.

_" _N-No wonder I don't remember doing anything_..." _May whispered.

_" _And how do you know this?!_" _Drew yelled, still holding May.

_" _I saw her and her Pokemon come out of the portal._" _He explained.

_" _S-So how do I go back?_" _May questioned.

_" _Come with me_... _This world is everything opposite to your world_... _Same with everyone's personality's_...." _The man exclaimed as he walked towards the _Ice Path._

May and Drew both followed him. _" _Go back into the _Ice Path _again_... _And I'll show you how to get back_... _However, everything that happened in this world, didn't happen yet in your world. And everyone's personality's here are the opposites in your world. _" _

May frowned as she turned to Drew, _" _It's going to be tough_... _Knowing that I_...." _

The man dragged her away from Drew. _" _We have no time! This world could be endanger since your here!_" _

_" _Bye May_..." _Drew muttered.

Suddenly the old man and May had entered the cave. May suddenly gasped as she saw the two exits again. Her eyes scanned the _left _exit, seeing there was some sort of crystal that was purple. _" _This is crystal is probably why I even came here_..." _May picked it up. She held it firmly in her hands, she started to tremble and she suddenly sobbed. _" _I-I never thought I would be this happy_... _B-But now I have to go back_..." _She sobbed.

_" _Eh_... _You'll get over it sweet heart. Now just go in the _right _exit this time. And you cannot tell anybody about you being here? You got that?!_" _He stated.

May nodded as she started to walk over to the _right _side of the exit. She clenched her fist and held it to her heart. _So... If Drew loves me in this world... Does that mean he hates me in my world? Or are we just rivals and friends and nothing more? _The brunette thought, as a tear slid down her cheek. She walked into the right exit and she suddenly saw that white light again that blinded her. She shielded her sapphire eyes by covering her eyes with her arms and closing them tightly. She felt the wind rush through her hair.

May opened her eyes slowly, as she saw Drew standing right in front of her.

_" _May?_" _He questioned.

She blushed. _" _Oh hi Drew_..." _

_" _I see you finally come to enter the Grand Festival_... _Knowing you, I bet you would of probably got lost_..." _He chuckled smirking.

_" _Oh_... _I guess your right_..." _May looked down.

Drew raised a eye brow. _" _What's wrong?_" _

_" _Drew_... _Am I your friend_..._?_" _The brunette looked up at him, with her cheeks red.

_" _Yeah_... _I guess_... _Why?_" _Drew muttered quietly.

_" _Oh no reason. _" _May replied nervously.

_Now I know that I love him... Question is... Does he love me? In this world?_

* * *

_**Okay. This story I thought of when I was bored... And then last night I had a dream about this story, so I'm like okay I'll write it. Lol. It sucks and sorry if your confused on it. Lol. If you want me to update, you better review. Lol. This is a May and Drew story. Well yeah. Lol. And Happy 4th Of July everybody :D Thanks for viewing. P.S May's coat is the one from the episode where May comes back, and she's talking about how she evolved Glaceon, and she's wearing this pink coat in the flash back and thats what it looks like okay? Lol.  
**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you ready to lose?" Drew smirked, his confident emerald eyes staring into her gloomy sapphire eyes, and May faked a smile.

"Uh... No..." May mumbled uncertainly and avoided eye contact.

It felt like her heart was being stabbed with a knife multiple times and being shattered into a billion pieces. She regretted ever going into that other world and wished she never found out that things were the _opposite. _

Even staying in the parallel world seemed better than her orignal one. Drew loved her and Harley wasnt evil. The only really flaw when she was there was that Nurse Joy's personality was just utterly terrifying.

An annoyed expression formed on Drew's face. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Before May could even respond, Harely stomped up to the two sassily, and told May in an harsh tone, "Hi Shrimp. You ready to lose?"

Her eyes trembled and May fought back tears. '_It's true... It's really true then! If Harley is mean to me in this world and was nice to me in the parallel world... Then... T-Then Drew must really hate me!' _May instantly thought, fighting back tears, and ran ahead of Drew and Harely.

Harley's eyes widened. "Does she have diarrhea or something?"

Drew totally ignored Harley's comment and ran after May. "MAY!"

The brunette continued to run and run until she entered into a forest. She slowed down her pace and sat under a tree. The female coordinator hugged her knees and buried her face in her lap.

She was sobbing hard and didn't hold back any tears. At this exact moment, she just wanted to die, perish, dissapear without a trace. Drew wouldn't care if she did anyways, would he...? Would he...?

May shook her head. "He wouldn't care... He would probably be more than happy if I was gone..." May whispered to herself darkly and sniffed.

The pain then became unbearable and she held her hand to her heart as she cried loudly. "I...I love him s-so much... But he..."

The tears wouldn't stop and May literally felt as if she was on her death bed. Her entire body trembled as she continued to sob and no matter how many times she tried to calm down, nothing would work...

The brunette then heard someone sprinting towards her.

"MAY!" Drew's voice shouted and he stood in front of her.

Her head remained in her lap and she told herself in her thoughts, 'You can't let Drew see you cry...' Even though she hid her face, Drew could see her body trembling and hear the gasps of her sobs.

Drew sat down next to her and looked at her in concern; however, a serious expression could also be seen on his face.

"May, what's wrong?" Drew questioned.

"Go away! You don't care!" May sobbed and her face still remained hiddened.

"May, please tell me!" Drew pleaded while putting his hand on her shoulder and he continued, "And I DO care about you!"

"How can you care about someone... When you hate them...?"May whispered and sniffed.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU!?" May screamed, millions of tears streaming down her face, and she locked eyes with Drew, finally revealing her face full of tears.

Drew chucked and wiped away her tears. "May, you're way off."

May widened her eyes innocently and blushed slightly. "But... You don't really mean that. You're just joking!"

"What made you think I hated you? It's the exact opposite actually," Drew smirked and chuckled with his eyes closed.

"B-But..." May stuttered innocently in confusion as her eyes grew more watery and she felt her cheeks turn a crimson red. "You must hate me... You have too or..."

Drew placed his hand on May's face and looked at her with his fierce emerald eyes. "May, I've been in love with you since the day I first saw you."

May's mouth hung open in shock as she was utterly speechless and felt her entire face grow red. Her trembling sapphire eyes stared into his iilluminating emerald eyes.

He then leaned in to kiss her and May felt her heart jump once their lips made contact and blushed insanely. Her eyes remained open in shock while Drew's eyes remained closed. Slowly though, she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

When their lips recited, Drew smiled at her, and May's eyes twinkled innocently as she blushed.

"Drew... You really do-"

"Love you? Yes," Drew interrupted smiling and then asked, "What made you think I would hate you?"

May felt tears forming in her eyes again. "Please believe me but... Just now I went into this parallel world where everything is opposite... And I went there and you were in love with me and we were going out... And Harley wasn't mean and Nurse Joy was the mean one.. So... You see... I-"

"May..." Drew interrupted with a smile.

"Y-Yeah?"

"The only opposite thing between us in this world is that we aren't going out... So, will you go out with me?" Drew smiled genuinely and May cried tears of joy.

"Y-Yes!" she answered sobbing while smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I love you, May."

"I love you, Drew."

Author Note: XD sorry for the wait guys. I re-read this story and thought, 'whoa, did I really write this? I must finish it XD

thank you all for the wonderful reviews :3 it really meant a lot to me :)

Please review to your heart content because this is the last chapter

Thank you for reading and please review :)

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
